Family portriat
by tomboys rule girly girls suck
Summary: Kaldur and Artemis come home after sixteen long years.To find most of the justice league in hiding,a new team,Kaldur's children and Jason Todd alive and kicking with a team of his own.With WWIII well on it's way Kaldur accepts the mission of mentoring the team along side La'gaan.Told to capture Jason and his team,he quickly learns that maybe Nightwing left out a bit of info...


**Blank pov**

**April, 15th 2034**

**Space, Watchtower**

**4:30PM**

* * *

"Okay Kal, you and Arty have been gone for almost sixteen years do you know why you were called home?"Dick asked as the three heroes sat in Dick's office at the watch tower.

"No, the boy you sent to retrieve us was...less than helpful,"Kaldur said recalling the traumatic event of the ride back with Damian.

"Ah Damian, the little demon-bat hybrid, Don't worry he's traumatized stronger men than you before puberty hit him ."Dick said almost laughing at his brother/son(the bat family is very complicated).Who had mange to mentally scar Kaldur and make Artemis' hate list in the thirty minute ride from the base to the transport.

"Yeah that little brats dead if I ever get a hold of him."Artemis stated ,Dick started laughing at Artemis for sounding so much like Lian.

"What?"

"Just how much you've missed ,okay lets focus here you've been called back because I need two officers to help with some... Problems, as you know Artemis here has two kids ,what you don't know is Kaldur here has two, Conner has one ,Roy has one...two if you count Tommy and I have three four if you count Dami,"Dick said counting it off on his hands.

"Wwww...WHAT!"Kaldur said in complete shock"With who?"

"Three Dick ,oh which girl did you choose?"

"Raquel actually they're twins their names are Amistad we call him Austin and Eden ,Oh and I didn't thekindaallthreehaveadiffren tmoms hehehe,"Dick said rubbing the back of his neck.

"My friend...We twisted up?"

"Screwed up Kal ,and yes we royally did,"Dick said staring at the floor.

"Oh sorry."

"Fine your still learning how to talk normal ,so the Rogues have gone crazy and killed somebody and done a some other stuff the here's the file. And as you can see Lian Harper, Amistad Durham and Kent West are currently in a group called the outlaws with Jason and original Roy. I was hoping you wouldn't mind to team up with La'gaan and bring them in and help with the team while everyone else runs off on a three-month mission to do with some Joker and Vandal team up injustice and the light,"Dick said digging through his files.

"Lian Harper? as in Roy named his kid after me?"Artemis said in utter shock.

"They killed Batman how did they mange that?You couldn't even do that!"

"Well Jade did,"Dick said pulling a file out and handing it to Artemis"And I was hoping you'd go with us on the mission."

"You mean my sorta brother and my sister are or were together?"

"Yes just ignore the fish-man and his question on how children managed to kill Batman, you know Gotham's savior the king of the night ."

"Well she kinda snatched him in the night and brain washed him recently but yep, so will you help,"

"that's sick."

"that's her."

"If I help do you promise to let me take my dear sister?"Artremis said in a dull angry tone

"Wouldn't have it any other way,"Dick said smirking.

"Then I think we have a deal,"Artemis said reach her hand over the table for Dick to shake.

"Really Dick how?"Kaldur said in a tone he used with wally when they were children.

"Oh sorry Kal yeah, about that these kids aren't exactly normal none of them are really,"Dick said think of the trouble they'd gotten in before the rouges left and the bats scattered and world war three sunk then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in,"Dick yelled"Oh hey honey,"A girl who looked just like Zatanne at age thirteen walked into the room she was in a black shirt a pair of skinny jeans and combat boot with her waist length hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Hey can umm I borrow the glue?"She asked.

"They didn't!?"Dick asked clearly alarmed.

"They did two vases ,a ceiling fan ,some food and batarangs and Gray like just pulled his sword,"She said grabbing the bridge of her nose.

"Umm...Dick I think you left out one major detail about all this,"Kaldur said.

"I did?What,"Dick said trying to figure it out.

"The small fact that Zatanna was deaged!"Kaldur said and the girl busts out laughing.

"That's My mom."She said shaking her head and laughing leaving with the glue."What the hell who slices a couch with a sword?Who Gray?"Dick got up and ran out of the room to the awaiting chaos

"Something tells me that more has then we think,"Artemis said quietly all Kaldur could do was nod his head.

* * *

**Jason Peter Todd POV**

**April, 16th 2034**

**Gotham city, rogues base 01**

** 6:00 PM**

* * *

I sat quietly with the notice in my hands, deciding in which gory way that son of a bitch I call a brother will can't just send an imprinting notice two years before it even takes effect.I'm thinking bullets, or a knife either way the son of a bitch will die then a voice draws me from my plotting.

"Hey uncle Jay dinners ready do you know where arsenal,Kent and Austin are?"

"Austin was heading to the bar with Roy-boy and Kent he'll be here when..."Just then a flash of green and blue took a seat at the table."He smells food."

"Do I smell chicken soup?"Kent asked,Lian rolled her eyes giving Kent and I both a bowl.

"No it's beef,"She said sitting a smaller pot off they eye and spooning some of the red goo into a bowl for Austin and getting her own bowl.

"Eww Lian Blood soup really?How can he even eat it?!"Kent whined

"He's a vampire stupid."She said punching Kent's arm,he pulls it away and whines that she mean,Lian and I burst out laughing.

"So whats in the mail?"She asking taking a bite

"Nothing at all nothing at all,"She should have to worry about it or know I'm going to kill him.


End file.
